A service provider may make a network service available for use by third parties. For example, the field of utility computing involves a service provisioning model in which a service provider makes computing resources and infrastructure management available to client devices on demand. For example, a user may wish to deploy an image processing service to analyze image data such as of products, users, or documents. Image processing services can rely on sophisticated modeling and training to provide accurate analysis of image data. The modeling and training can be resource and time intensive operations and require significant understanding of the complexities contributing needed to produce a satisfactory model.
Network service models allow users to access networked resources (e.g., applications, services, and data) via a client program, such as a web browser. Network services, such as web services, provide programmatic access to networked resources including technology platforms (e.g., image processing applications and services) and data (e.g., image data and other databases) hosted on networked computers via a service interface. Generally speaking, a network service interface provides a standard, cross-platform API (Application Programming Interface) for communication between a client requesting some service to be performed and the service provider. In some embodiments, a network service interface may be configured to support the exchange of documents or messages including information describing the service request and response to that request. Such documents, or messages, may be exchanged using standardized or proprietary messaging protocols, such as the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), and may be formatted in a platform-independent data format, such as eXtensible Markup Language (XML).